


Spring

by mofumanju



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 09:42:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10000178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofumanju/pseuds/mofumanju
Summary: His lips lift into a smile, when he hears a soft humming coming from his side, and the rustle of bodies being moved gently. He sneaks a peek to see Ritsu landing his hands on Hajime’s shoulders and trying his best not to wake him up - he must be a magician, because when the first year opens his eyes, he just pets his head and whispers a shh that does wonders on him, leading Hajime back to the realm of dreams.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Self indulgent RitsuEi rip me ciaone.

Spring is striding, spreading the smell of flowers in the air, eating the remnants of a winter that still struggles not to die and turning cold breezes into warm brushes on his cheeks, pink roses blooming under his eyes thanks to a timid sun. Eichi loves spring, because he can sip his warm tea on the terrace without fearing to get sick in the blink of an eye, he can enjoy the company of the members of his club without being haunted by his own weakness - or at least, he can pretend he is fine for a bit longer. The tingling of the cup against the plate harmonises with the signing of robins that scamper around the garden, sometimes flapping their little wings and gliding over the table in seek of crumbs - everybody needs a bit of sweetness once in a while, he guesses.   
His lips lift into a smile, when he hears a soft humming coming from his side, and the rustle of bodies being moved gently. He sneaks a peek to see Ritsu landing his hands on Hajime’s shoulders and trying his best not to wake him up - he must be a magician, because when the first year opens his eyes, he just pets his head and whispers a shh that does wonders on him, leading Hajime back to the realm of dreams.   
“How unusual to see you up before him,” he says, voice low and warm as he lays his eyes on the teacup and plays with the spoon, pink water reflecting the smile on his lips. There’s a soft creaking filling his ears, and in a moment he feels Ritsu’s presence behind his back, hands sliding on his shoulders as a new weight leans on him like an heavy blanket. A soft laugh escapes his mouth and pops in the air like a soap bubble, Ritsu’s nose gently brushing against his neck - he is grumbling, Eichi doesn’t know why, but his hands raises to land on his head and ruffle his hair.   
“I am hungry, Ecchan,” and Eichi can clearly feel it, that note of bother lingering on his voice that’s always there when his sleep get interrupted. At least, it’s not his fault this time.   
“I can’t give you nothing but a cup of tea and a slice of cake, you know. Since my blood sucks.”  
“Don’t remind me, please. Crap would taste better.”  
He chuckles, shaking his head - he has always wondered if the self made stories around the Sakuma had some seed of truth, if Ritsu can really be bothered so much by the smell of a blood tainted by years of meds and alcohol, but he guesses he will never know. Instead, he tilts his head a bit, his nose gently poking Ritsu’s forehead.   
“What if I give you something else to taste?”  
“How bold, Ecchan.”  
“Ah? I was talking about red velvet cake.”  
“As if.”  
There is another chuckle rolling on his tongue, but instead of leaving his mouth it just comfortably slips between Ritsu’s lips, changing into a soft moan when his teeth nibble at Eichi’s lower lip. It’s a gentle brush that caresses his lips and then his tongue, slipping between his lips to catch any sweet taste Ritsu can find inside his mouth - cake and tea mixed with his saliva, something Ritsu seems to be enjoying, judging by the hand that’s sinking on his hair. It’s hard, not to make a noise - they would never want to weak their sweet Hajime, after all - so Eichi just closes his eyes, relaxing a bit more and letting Ritsu enjoy the moment as he is doing now. He is glad he feels well today, glad that blood hasn’t invaded his mouth for a while now; he is not ready to let Ritsu know how bad it tastes for real, that blood haunting him since he was a child. There is no need for him to know, not when blood can be so easily replaced with kisses, that make his stomach twist in pleasure, and his heart melt just a bit.   
It’s Ritsu, to pull away and lick his lips, his red eyes liquid in blissfulness.   
“Still hungry?” he asks, his voice a bit husky - but God, he is not a beast, he can restrain for the sake of his juniors, at least. Ritsu smiles, tilting his head to look at him, before he lays over him again, his chin on Eichi’s shoulder and his gaze lost who knows where.  
“Mh, I guess not,” he answers, and Eichi closes his eyes and bask in the warm of spring, and of Ritsu’s chest against his back.


End file.
